That One Person, You
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Ketika Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun menyukai senior di sekolah mereka. Siapa sangka, pemuda itu justru memberikan pernyataan yang mengejutkan. "Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku, siapa gadis yang aku cintai, jawabannya hanya satu." HunHan. GS. DLDR.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **That One Person, You** **"**

 **Main Casts : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU, Fluff, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Valentine Event**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin ikut kami makan malam bersama?"

Dua remaja berbeda gender itu menggeleng kompak. Menolak secara halus ajakan orang tua mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Orang tua mereka sengaja melakukan _double date_ dalam rangka merayakan hari Valentine. Selain karena bertetangga, dua pasangan itu juga bersahabat baik semenjak mereka duduk di bangku perkuliahan.

Tidak heran jika persahabatan itu pun akhirnya menular pada putra-putri mereka, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku, Umma." Sehun memberikan jawabannya ketika sang ibu—Jaejoong, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika kalian pergi tanpa kami? Kalian bisa menikmati waktu sepanjang malam untuk merayakan Valentine."

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian juga ikut," rajuk Jaejoong, kemudian melirik Heechul—ibu Luhan, yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Eonni, tidakkah seharusnya kau membujuk Luhan agar ikut bersama kita juga?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana putriku, Joongie." Heechul terkekeh pelan, "Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sendirian dengan setumpuk novel-novel favoritnya. Bukan begitu, Sayang?"

Oknum yang ditanya hanya menyengir polos dengan anggukan kepala yang begitu imut. Membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan akan sisi menggemaskan gadis itu.

"Sehun, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengajak Luhan? Kasihan jika dia sendirian di rumah." Giliran Yunho yang berpendapat. Dia pandangi wajah putranya yang seketika berubah kusut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian di rumah," tutur Luhan menyela, sebelum Sehun memberikan argumennya untuk menolak usulan Yunho. "Lagipula, aku tidak begitu cocok dengan teman-teman Sehun. Mereka terlalu berisik."

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di kening Sehun. Dia menoleh dan menatap sinis ke arah Luhan, "Mereka juga tidak cocok dengan gadis yang suka mengabaikan sekitar hanya demi membaca buku."

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Seolah tak berminat membalas kata-kata pedas Sehun, dan hebatnya dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah fakta. Bila mendapat pilihan antara menghabiskan waktu senggang di luar atau di rumah, Luhan akan memilih opsi yang kedua.

Bagi orang tua Sehun dan Luhan, bukan hal yang baru melihat perdebatan antara kedua remaja itu.

Di balik persahabatan antara Sehun dan Luhan, sebenarnya mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertentangan. Sehun sangat menyukai keramaian dan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, sementara Luhan cenderung pendiam, memilih membatasi pertemanan dan lebih menyukai kesendirian dengan membaca novel.

Anehnya, sampai detik ini mereka jalinan persahabatan mereka tetap terjaga dengan baik, meski terkadang ada pergesekan pendapat di antara keduanya. Terlepas dari status persahabatan orang tua mereka, Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menyadari bahwa kepribadian mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Hangeng menyudahi obrolan mengingat sudah waktunya mereka pergi sesuai rencana. "Lu, pastikan kau mengunci pintu rumah dengan baik dan selalu waspada dengan sekitar. Jangan terlalu asyik membaca novel-novelmu. Kau harus tahu ada bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Baba sudah sering mengatakan itu padaku," jawabnya disertai dengusan malas.

Hangeng terkekeh, lantas mengusap kepala Luhan. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di kening gadis itu, diikuti Heechul yang ikut melakukan hal serupa.

"Sehunnie, peluk Umma!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Umma, aku sudah besar! Jangan memanggilku seperti saat aku masih kecil!" protesnya.

"Ey, jika Luhan yang memanggilmu seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak protes," cibir Jaejoong dan sukses membuat wajah Sehun sedikit memerah. "Selamanya kau tetap bayi besar Umma."

"Ibumu benar. Kau tetap bayi besar kami, Sehunnie," sambung Yunho dan sukses membuat semua orang tertawa, tak terkecuali Luhan. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Yah! Berhenti menertawakanku!" Sehun melirik Luhan dengan wajah kesal. "Seharusnya kau membelaku. Kenapa kau ikut tertawa?!"

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Luhan semakin menjadi. Kedua remaja itu kembali berdebat dan menjadi tontonan orang tua mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami hanya bercanda," Yunho melerai Sehun dan Luhan, lantas merangkul Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

Hangeng dan Heechul mengangguk setuju. "Sehun, tolong titip Luhan, ne? Kami tahu, kau akan pergi, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menelepon Luhan. Setidaknya memastikan anak ini baik-baik saja."

"Ck, kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Mama," lanjut Luhan. "Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu Sehun bersama teman-temannya."

"Tentu, Mama. Aku pastikan dia baik-baik saja meskipun di rumah sendirian," jawab Sehun disertai senyuman lebar.

Luhan menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit heran. _Tumben sekali dia perhatian padaku?_

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," pamit Jaejoong. Dua pasangan suami-istri itu masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Hangeng dan Heechul duduk di belakang. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih menunggu di halaman depan rumah keluarga Oh.

Setelah orang tua mereka pergi, Luhan hendak kembali ke rumahnya. Dia sempat melirik sejenak ke arah Sehun. "Benar kau akan meneleponku?"

"Tidak janji."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. _Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya menjaga citra di depan Mama._

"Ya sudah, aku pulang. Selamat bersenang-senang," pamit Luhan pada Sehun.

 _GREP!_

Langkah Luhan terhenti karena Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat penasaran dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun. Ada gurat kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku," kata Sehun. "Nanti aku akan meneleponmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula ...," Luhan sedikit menunduk, "aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama teman-temanmu, Sehunnie."

Usapan lembut dirasakan Luhan pada kepalanya. Dia mendongak, tertegun mendapati tatapan teduh yang diberikan Sehun. "Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu."

Pipi Luhan merona. Dia kembali menundukkan kepala, sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam karena ucapan Sehun.

"Jangan lupa untuk meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Dengan patuh, Luhan mengangguk-angguk, sebelum berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak sadar menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi masih melihat hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Namun detik selanjutnya, bibir pria itu melengkung sempurna.

"Terkadang sifatnya yang pendiam memang menyebalkan. Tapi sifatnya yang pemalu sungguh menggemaskan," gumam Sehun seraya tertawa kecil. Perhatiannya teralih ketika mendengar dering ponselnya yang cukup keras. Ah, Sehun harus segera pergi karena teman-temannya sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa haus memaksa Luhan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati sambil membawa gelas kosong dan ponsel di tangan. Dia bermaksud pergi ke ruang makan, mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan minuman favoritnya. Luhan melihat ada beberapa camilan yang belum sempat dia makan. Dengan senyuman lebar, gadis itu pun mengambil camilan tersebut.

Luhan memilih duduk sebentar di salah satu kursi. Jemari tangannya bergerak lincah menyentuh layar ponselnya. Dia sedang membuka aplikasi Instagram, dan melihat-lihat salah satu akun milik teman di sekolahnya—Baekhyun.

Tunggu.

Bagaimana bisa sosok Luhan yang terkenal membatasi pertemanan di luar sana justru memiliki akun SNS?

 _Well_ , tidak ada yang tahu jika Luhan memiliki akun Instagram. Dia sengaja membuka akun Instagram hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat kegiatan teman-teman di sekolahnya, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Seperti seorang _stalker_ bukan?

Mata rusa itu membulat lucu ketika Baekhyun baru saja mengunggah foto baru. Yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah sosok pemuda yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol?" Luhan ingat jika pemuda bertelinga peri itu merupakan teman Sehun. Didorong rasa penasaran, Luhan memeriksa foto terbaru di akun Baekhyun. Kebetulan, temannya itu mengunggah lebih dari 1 foto.

Rahang Luhan nyaris terjun bebas menemukan foto Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Salah satu teman Sehun yang lain, yang terkenal dengan predikat _playboy_ dan perayu ulung.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkencan dengan mereka!" pekik Luhan tak percaya saat melihat kebersamaan dua temannya itu tampak sangat akrab dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Hanya sekali melihat, Luhan tahu mereka sedang menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. "Aish, jadi Sehun pergi dengan mereka? Tahu begitu tadi aku ikut."

Selain Sehun, Luhan memang hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Luhan merasa nyaman bersama dengan dua gadis berbeda kepribadian itu. Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan julukan gadis pecinta _eyeliner_ dan mulutnya yang cerewet, sementara Kyungsoo yang irit bicara—sama seperti Luhan, ditambah memiliki _owl eyes_ yang membuat siapa saja takut bila berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Sayang, pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Aish, dia sedang apa sih?"

Luhan kembali membuka aplikasi Instagram. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah ketika Baekhyun kembali mengunggah foto terbaru. Kali ini foto kebersamaan 6 orang. Luhan sama sekali tidak fokus dengan Baekhyun-Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo-Jongin. Matanya dengan cepat tertuju pada Sehun dan salah satu senior mereka di sekolah—Irene.

Gosip kedekatan Sehun dengan Irene memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah mereka. Luhan kerap melihat kedua orang itu menikmati jam istirahat bersama di kafetaria. Bahkan mereka juga terlihat bersama di beberapa kesempatan—khususnya dalam acara sekolah.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu kaget malam ini mereka juga pergi bersama. Namun, Luhan tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit melihat kedekatan Sehun bersama Irene.

Katakanlah ini adalah kisah klasik.

Luhan sebenarnya sudah lama jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Beruntung karena kepribadiannya yang cenderung pendiam, Luhan dapat menyembunyikan perasaan itu dengan sangat baik. Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun sebagai sahabatnya, jika mengutarakan perasaan cintanya pada pemuda itu.

"Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Sedang asyik bersama Irene-sunbae ..." gumamnya lirih. Luhan menyesal dan seharusnya tidak membuka aplikasi Instagram tadi. Pada akhirnya, foto terbaru di akun Instagram milik Baekhyun menghancurkan suasana hatinya.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja—sedikit melempar hingga terdengar suara cukup keras. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati kulkas, membuka, dan mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalamnya.

Ketika Luhan hendak kembali ke kursinya, tiba-tiba semua berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, kau melamun?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh sekilas, dan hanya mengeluarkan gumaman singkat. Seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau diam saja." Jongin menjentikkan jarinya di depan Sehun. "Dari tadi aku lihat, kau sepertinya tidak begitu menikmati suasana di sini."

"Sudah pasti dia bosan karena menjadi obat nyamuk di antara kita," seloroh Baekhyun disertai gelak tawa. "Salah sendiri tidak mengajak Luhan."

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa. Kyungsoo yang terkenal irit bicara pun, secara mengejutkan ikut menimpali obrolan mereka.

"Kami pikir kau akan mengajak Luhan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tahu sendiri jika Luhan tidak suka dengan keramaian." Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mengingatkan kembali bahwa kafe yang mereka pilih termasuk salah satu kafe yang terkenal di kawasan Cheongdam. Suasana di sana sangat ramai karena banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Terlebih di hari Valentine seperti sekarang. Banyak pasangan yang datang kafe untuk merayakan Valentine dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Luhan tidak akan menolak pergi ke sini jika tahu kami ikut," ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan novel-novelnya. Kurasa, Luhan akan bosan jika berada di sini," kata Sehun lagi sambil menyesal _vanilla latte_ miliknya.

"Luhan tidak bisa selamanya terus berdiam diri di rumah, Sehun. Dia harus bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang di luar sana," sahut Chanyeol. "Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu, dan Luhan akan menjadi istrimu. Bisa dipastikan Luhan harus mendampingimu ke berbagai acara perusahaan."

"Ka-kata siapa dia akan menjadi istriku?"

Keempat orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sehun yang seketika merah padam.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Kau pikir kami tidak tahu jika kau menyukai Luhan, eoh?" Jongin tertawa paling keras dibandingkan yang lain. Sampai-sampai, Kyungsoo harus menyikut perutnya karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kyungie, kenapa kau memukul perutku?" protes Jongin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah melihat ekspresi wajah merajuk Jongin yang sok imut.

"Karena semua orang jadi melihat ke sini, bodoh!"

Jongin merengut. Kekasihnya ini memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Selain irit bicara, Kyungsoo memang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang super pedas.

Walau begitu, Jongin tetap cinta.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang terlanjur memerah. Mengabaikan keempat temannya yang masih menertawainya. Sial, jika sudah berkaitan dengan Luhan, dia selalu mudah terpengaruh dan kehilangan pengendalian diri.

"Lho, Sehun?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya mengerjap kaget begitu mendapati sosok gadis cantik yang dia kenal sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Irene-sunbae?"

Irene tersenyum ramah, kemudian memandangi Sehun dan yang lainnya. "Wah, kalian sedang berkumpul rupanya. Eh, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat Luhan?"

Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Chanyeol dan Jongin yang kembali tertawa keras.

"Dia tidak ikut bersama kami, Sunbae. Itu sebabnya wajah Sehun tampak kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika," ucap Baekhyun dengan santai. Mengabaikan sorot mata Sehun yang melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Aigo, seharusnya kau ajak dia ke sini, Sehun. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana bisa kau mengajaknya pergi berkencan?" Irene menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ikut tertawa bersama yang lain. "Maaf, boleh aku ikut bergabung sebentar dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Sunbae." Chanyeol menarik kursi di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sunbae sendirian saja?"

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Sepertinya dia belum datang," jawab Irene lesu.

"Teman?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukan calon kekasihmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, pipi Irene bersemu merah. Keempat temannya yang menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Irene pun bersemangat menggoda senior mereka tersebut.

"Wah, jadi Sunbae sudah memiliki calon kekasih?" Jongin bertepuk tangan gembira, "Kupikir kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"

Lagi, kali ini Jongin mendapat cubitan manis dari Kyungsoo karena dinilai tidak pandai membaca situasi.

"Sejak awal sudah kutekankan jika hubungan kami hanya sebatas sunbae-hoobae. Aku sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adikku sendiri," Irene mendesah frustasi. Gemas atas gosip dirinya dengan Sehun yang terlanjur menyebar di sekolah. "Lagipula, sudah ada Luhan yang menempati ruang di hati Sehun. Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Bukan begitu, Sehun?"

"Sunbae ..."

Irene tertawa kecil melihat wajah merajuk Sehun. Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali tergelak, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan tawanya karena baru pertama kali melihat sisi lain Sehun saat sedang merajuk.

"Ah, aku punya ide!" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. "Sunbae, bisakah kau berpindah tempat di samping Sehun?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja kata-kataku, Sunbae," jawab Baekhyun sambil sibuk mengatur fitur kamera dalam ponselnya.

"Baekkie, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ssst! Nanti aku jelaskan," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu memastikan keadaan di sekeliling. "Ayo kita berdiri di belakang mereka, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya menurut saja perkataan Baekhyun. Gadis itu memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk memotret mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanya Sehun tidak sabar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan kafe tadi, Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya di akun Instagramku," jawab Baekhyun santai.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Baekhyun langsung menyahut, "Kau sengaja ingin memanasi Luhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar, "Tepat sekali, Kyungie."

"Tunggu." Chanyeol bingung dengan obrolan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu memanasi Luhan? Memangnya dia punya akun Instagram?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu punya akun Instagram seperti kita, Yeol," jawab Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Itu bukan Chanyeol yang berteriak, melainkan Sehun. "Aku tidak percaya. Jangankan Instagram, Luhan tidak punya akun SNS apapun selain Line."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat ponsel Luhan, dan waktu itu dia sedang membuka aplikasi Instagram. Jika dia tidak punya akun Instagram, lantas untuk apa dia membuka aplikasi itu di ponselnya?"

Sehun terdiam. penjelasan yang disampaikan Baekhyun cukup masuk akal. Namun, rasanya masih sulit dipercaya jika diam-diam Luhan mempunyai akun Instagram. Buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, karena ingin memastikannya sendiri. Namun Sehun justru mendapati ada satu pesan masuk yang belum dibaca dan 7 panggilan masuk tak terjawab. Sehun membuka data panggilan tak terjawab. "Luhan?"

Ketika hendak menelepon Luhan, gadis itu lebih dulu menelepon Sehun lagi.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sehun mengernyit heran karena tidak mendengar suara Luhan. "Yeoboseyo? Luhan, ada apa kau meneleponku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Namun samar-samar, Sehun bisa mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik dan juga gerutuan Luhan. Hingga kemudian ...

" _KYAAAAA_ "

 **DEG!**

Sehun mendengar teriakan Luhan yang begitu keras.

"LUHAN!" Sehun spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menggeram frustasi karena sekali lagi tak ada respon dari Luhan. Dia memutus sambungan tersebut, bermaksud menelepon Luhan balik, tetapi matanya lebih dulu menangkap 1 pesan masuk yang belum dibacanya. Pesan dari Heechul.

 **From : Chullie-Mama**

 **Sehun, Mama lupa memberitahu Luhan jika jam 8 malam ini akan ada pemadaman listrik di kompleks perumahan kita. Mama dari tadi mencoba menelepon Luhan, tapi ponselnya sibuk terus. Mama coba menelepon rumah juga tidak diangkat. Bisakah kau melihat keadaannya?**

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di belakang kursi. Juga satu _paperbag_ yang ada di bawah meja. Gelagatnya yang begitu terburu-buru dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajah, sontak mengundang rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

"Sehun, ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol ikut cemas.

"Yang pasti dia sedang sendirian di rumah dan ibunya terlambat memberitahu soal pemadaman listrik malam ini. Aku harus pulang untuk memeriksa keadaannya," jawab Sehun. "Kalian lanjutkan saja tanpa aku. Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar kafe, meninggalkan keempat temannya—terutama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—yang turut memperlihatkan rasa kekhawatiran mereka terhadap Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada pemadaman listrik?" tanya Irene bingung.

Baekhyun menjawab disertai senyuman tipis, "Luhan takut dengan gelap, Sunbae. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memacu motor _sport_ nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sehun tiba di rumah Luhan kurang dari 15 menit. Begitu turun dari motor, pemuda itu berlari menuju pintu. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang tidak lain adalah kunci rumah Luhan. Dia memang memiliki akses untuk masuk ke rumah gadis itu kapanpun dia mau. Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang juga memiliki kunci duplikat untuk rumah Sehun.

Tepat saat pintu dibuka, hanya kegelapan yang menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Karena kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya, Sehun bergegas pergi menuju area terpasangnya _genset_. Sehun menyalakan mesin itu dan suasana di rumah Luhan kembali terang.

"LUHAN!"

Kekhawatiran Sehun semakin menjadi karena dia masih belum mendengar suara Luhan. Sehun berlari mengelilingi setiap sudut rumah, termasuk kamar Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak ada di sana.

Sehun beralih ke ruang makan. Dia menemukan ponsel Luhan ada di atas meja, dan seketika mata pemuda itu membelalak karena mendapati botol minuman yang jatuh dan isinya yang tumpah berceceran di lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya dia di mana?"

Sehun mengerang frustasi dan berlari ke belakang rumah. "Lu ..." suara Sehun menggantung ketika matanya dengan cepat menangkap keberadaan Luhan yang sedang duduk meringkuk di dekat teras. Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan melonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Pemuda itu mencelos saat mendapati wajah Luhan basah dan sembap.

"Hiks ... Sehunnie ..."

 _GREP!_

Segera, Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Luhan karena merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat.

"Syukurlah kau datang ... hiks ... aku takut sekali ..."

"Sssst, jangan menangis lagi. Tenanglah, Lu. Aku ada di sini," Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan kepada Luhan. "Aku sudah menyalakan listriknya dengan _genset_. Kita pindah ke ruang tamu, ne?"

Luhan mengangguk, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Terpaksa, Sehun membawa Luhan ke ruang tamu dalam posisi menyerupai bayi koala.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sehun menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Kemudian berlari ke dapur membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Luhan.

Aroma khas cokelat hangat kesukaan Luhan menguar bersamaan Sehun yang membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Minumlah selagi hangat," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan salah satu cangkir untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti ucapan Sehun dan menyesap cokelat hangat tersebut.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Sehunnie. Maaf aku jadi mengganggumu. Kau 'kan sedang bersama teman-temanmu."

Sehun yang sedang menegak cokelatnya pun tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau itu tentang kau, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu. Lagipula, mereka bukan hanya teman-temanku, tapi ada temanmu juga."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga ikut. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin."

"Jadi benar kau memiliki akun instagram?"

" _Uhuk!_ "

Sehun terkekeh karena reaksi Luhan yang tersedak semakin memperkuat tebakannya. "Aku benar 'kan? Kau bahkan sampai terbatuk."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ka-kau tahu dari mana jika listrik di rumah padam?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku mendapat pesan dari ibumu. Dia lupa memberitahumu soal pemadaman listrik malam ini. Sudah berusaha menelepon ponselmu tapi ponselmu sibuk. Telepon rumah juga tidak kau angkat. Karena itulah dia menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu di rumah," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit. "Ah, sepertinya Mama meneleponku saat aku sedang meneleponmu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Mama tidak bisa meneleponku karena ponselku sibuk," ucapnya.

"Kau meneleponku sampai 7 kali. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting, Lu?"

Luhan belum menjawab. Namun otak gadis itu kembali mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan sebelum listrik padam.

"Itu ... sebenarnya aku ingin protes karena kau tidak bilang jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga ikut. Kalau ada mereka, aku bisa ikut," jawab Luhan.

"Yakin ingin ikut?"

Hening. Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya, gadis itu tengah berpikir ulang mengenai ucapannya. Ah, Luhan teringat lagi foto pemuda ini dengan senior mereka.

"Tidak."

Sehun menyadari ada yang janggal dalam nada suara Luhan. Terdengar begitu lirih.

"Apa karena ada Irene-sunbae?"

 _Nyut~_

Jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit mendengar nama itu kembali disebut oleh Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Sehun menikmati bagaimana pipi Luhan beberapa kali menggembung lucu. Ditambah bibir gadis itu yang mengerucut imut. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ternyata Baekhyun berkata jujur." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman, sambil menyesap kembali cokelat hangat miliknya. "Soal kau punya akun instagram."

"Baekhyun?"

Sehun tertawa, "Baekhyun yang bercerita kalau dia tidak sengaja pernah melihat ponselmu yang sedang membuka aplikasi instagram."

"Be-Benarkah?" Luhan merutukki kebodohannya. Ketahuan oleh Sehun saja sudah memalukan, apalagi Baekhyun. Temannya itu bermulut ember, sulit untuk menjaga rahasia. Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan dengan mudah membocorkan rahasianya kepada saja.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik untuk memiliki akun semacam itu, Lu ..."

"Hanya untuk sekedar melihat kegiatan teman-teman di sekolah," kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun memicingkan matanya kepada Luhan. "Bukan karena ingin mengintai akunku?"

Tebakan Sehun kembali tepat sasaran. Buktinya, warna merah seketika mendominasi wajah Luhan. Bibir Sehun berkedut menahan tawa. Sungguh, reaksi Luhan yang begitu kikuk membuat gadis itu tampak semakin manis.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Sehun buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, lantas tersenyum saat melihat nama kontak di layar.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ibumu." Sehun segera menekan tombol hijau. "Yeoboseyo?"

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang sesekali tertawa. Dia semakin penasaran tentang obrolan antara Sehun dan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan. "Mama ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mama ..." Luhan tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari ibunya yang menelepon. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mama tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah ada Sehun yang menemaniku. Kapan kalian pulang?"

Selagi Luhan asyik berbicara dengan Heechul, tanpa dia tahu Sehun mencuri kesempatan dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ne, Mama. Aku akan menyuruh Sehun menginap di sini." Luhan mengembalikan ponsel Sehun. "Sudah."

Sehun mengangguk, dan kembali berbicara dengan Heechul. "Tentu, Mama. Aku akan menjaga Luhan sepanjang malam—auw!"

Pemuda itu melirik Luhan—oknum yang baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Ahaha ... bukan apa-apa, Mama. Tadi ada semut yang menggigit," jawab Sehun asal. Mengabaikan wajah kesal Luhan yang begitu lucu.

"Ne, Mama. Sampaikan salamku pada Appa dan Umma, juga Baba. Selamat bersenang-senang."

 **PIP!**

"Digigit semut, eoh?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia kesal karena Sehun masih berkutat dengan ponsel. "Sedang mengirim pesan dengan siapa?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Dia bertaruh, Luhan pasti tidak sadar jika kelakuannya barusan mencerminkan rasa cemburu. "Chanyeol. Mereka menanyakan kabarmu."

"Oh." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit malu karena sempat mengira Sehun sedang bertukar pesan dengan Irene.

 _GREP!_

Napas Luhan tertahan begitu aroma maskulin Sehun merasuki indra penciumannya. Luhan menyadari debaran jantungnya semakin menggila merasakan kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bahkan dagu pemuda itu bersandar di atas bahunya.

"Se-Sehun ..."

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Lu." Sehun menyesap aroma madu dari sampo yang dipakai Luhan. "Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Aku takut sekali terjadi sesuatu padamu karena kau tiba-tiba berteriak dalam telepon."

"Huh?"

Sehun melonggarkan pelukan tangannya sejenak dari pinggang Luhan, "Kau tidak tahu kalau panggilan yang terakhir berhasil aku angkat?'

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku lupa mematikan sambungan ke ponselmu karena sedang membuka aplikasi Instagram tadi. Aku terlalu fokus pada foto terbaru yang diunggah Baekhyun..." mendadak ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah. Gadis itu urung melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membuat Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Foto apa?" Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat, lantas mata pemuda itu berbinar. "Ah, fotoku dengan Irene-sunbae. Benar?"

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak memukul kepala Sehun. _Kenapa dia harus menyebut nama itu lagi?!_

Hati Sehun bersorak gembira melihat reaksi Luhan. Gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajah, seolah sengaja menghindari tatapan matanya. "Kenapa, Lu? Kau cemburu melihat fotoku dengan Irene-sunbae?"

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Bibirmu berkata tidak, tapi wajahmu berkata iya."

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kau sepertinya suka sekali jika aku cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab dengan riang. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak ragu kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Luhan. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Tidak segera menjawab, Sehun justru memajukan wajahnya. Membuat Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris berbaring di sofa.

"Se-Sehun mundur sedikit ... kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Sing!_

Suasana di ruang tamu mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara dari alat penghangat ruangan yang menemani mereka.

"Oh Sehun, bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Lu." Sorot mata Sehun memperlihatkan kesungguhan. Dia meraih tangan Luhan, kemudian membawanya tepat di dada. "Kau bisa merasakannya? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu."

Luhan mendongak, dan menemukan tatapan Sehun yang teduh dan senyuman yang begitu hangat. Debaran jantung Sehun, Luhan merasakannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Buru-buru Luhan menarik tangannya menjauh dari dada Sehun. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa hawa di sekitarnya terasa panas. Gadis itu mengipasi wajahnya yang merona.

"Hah ... kenapa di sini panas sekali? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan pengatur suhu pada penghangat ruangannya." Luhan hendak kabur, tetapi Sehun lebih dulu menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku, Lu."

 _Glek!_ Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pertama kali melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari Sehun. Menyeringai dengan sorot mata berkilat layaknya pria hidung belang di luar sana.

"Yah, kau mau apa?!" pekik Luhan panik karena Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Refleks, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan merebut ciuman pertamanya, jantung Luhan serasa mau lompat keluar. Tubuh Luhan sedikit meremang merasakan jari-jari tangan Sehun menari di pipinya.

"Akh!" Mata rusa itu terbuka seiring pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. "Kenapa mencubit pipiku?!"

Sehun tergelak, kemudian mengusap-usap pipi Luhan yang memerah. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari pikiran mesum."

"Aku tidak berpikiran mesum!"

"Tadi kau memejamkan matamu, bahkan dengan bibir sedikit maju. Menunggu ciuman dariku, ya?" tanya Sehun seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

 _Sial! Dia mengerjaiku!_

Kesal, Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. Namun pemuda itu kembali menahannya.

"Hanya bercanda, Lu." Sehun menyandarkan dagunya dengan nyaman di bahu Luhan. "Nah, sekarang waktunya kau memberiku jawaban. Hanya ada pilihan 'iya' dan 'bersedia'. Aku tidak menyediakan jawaban 'tidak'."

Mata Luhan melotot lucu. "Yah, mana bisa begitu?!" protesnya merasa tidak adil dengan pilihan yang diberikan Sehun. Di satu sisi, hatinya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena sikap pemuda ini yang luar biasa konyol.

"Karena aku yakin 100% bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Jadi, pilihan 'tidak' sama sekali tidak berlaku."

Tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Luhan akhirnya pecah. Sehun tertegun selama beberapa detik, mengagumi ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tampak cantik ketika sedang tertawa. Dia merasa beruntung, karena gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas ketika sedang bersamanya.

"Umma benar." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan. "Aku tidak mungkin hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Cepat atau lambat, status persahabatan kita akan berubah menjadi pasangan kekasih, lalu suami-istri."

Gemas, Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun. "Kita masih sekolah. Terlalu dini membicarakan status suami-istri. Resmi jadi kekasih saja juga belum."

"Ck, cukup dengan kau menjawab 'iya', maka kita sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih." Giliran Sehun yang menyentil gemas hidung Luhan. "Setelah lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan menikahimu."

"APA?! Tidak mau!" Luhan memekik heboh. "Aku masih mau kuliah."

"Tidak masalah. Kita masih bisa kuliah meskipun sudah menikah."

"Nanti kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

"Itu berarti benihku sangat berkualitas. Sekali tembak, langsung jadi."

"Sehuuuuuun!"

Pemuda itu tergelak, "Kau sendiri yang memancing soal hamil. Jangan-jangan, kau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengandung anakku?"

"YA!"

Tawa membahana memenuhi ruang tamu. Luhan yang merasa malu dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Luhan, apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi karena gadis itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Meskipun Sehun tahu, Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sehun butuh diyakinkan lagi oleh sahabatnya ini.

Luhan mendongak, memandangi Sehun lamat-lamat, dan berusaha mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata pemuda itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukannya, dan berarti Sehun memang berkata jujur.

"Bagaimana dengan Irene-sunbae?" cicit Luhan. "Kukira kau menyukainya."

"Astaga, kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, Lu. Sejak awal kami hanya sebatas sunbae-hoobae, bahkan dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya," jelas Sehun. "Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku, siapa gadis yang aku cintai, jawabannya hanya satu. Kau."

Pipi Luhan kembali merona parah karena ucapan Sehun. Namun sepertinya, Luhan masih perlu diyakinkan lagi oleh Sehun. "Aku sering melihat kalian bersama di sekolah."

"Kau lupa? Kebetulan kami mengikuti klub yang sama. Wajar jika kami sering terlihat berada dalam kegiatan yang sama."

 _Benar juga._ Luhan teringat lagi dengan foto di akun Baekhyun. "Tapi tadi kalian—"

"Tadi juga hanya kebetulan Lu. Dia mengunjungi kafe itu untuk menemui seseorang." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin orang itu calon kekasihnya."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk gemas karena Luhan tak kunjung mempercayai ucapannya. "Kalau masih tidak percaya, aku bisa meneleponnya sekarang juga."

"Jangan!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot lucu. "Tidak boleh!"

"Aigo, kekasihku cemburu, ne?"

"Aku belum menjadi kekasihmu!"

Desahan panjang lolos dari sela bibir Sehun. Mendadak dia merasa pusing, tidak menyangka jika Luhan ternyata memiliki sisi menyebalkan seperti ini. "Ya sudah apa jawabanmu?"

"Berikan aku hadiah dulu, baru aku menjawabnya," pinta Luhan.

"Hadiah?"

"Ini 'kan hari Valentine? Kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk calon kekasihmu ini?"

Ingin sekali Sehun menampar wajahnya sendiri. Demi apa saja, sejak kapan Luhan berubah manja seperti ini?

 _Apa ada sesuatu yang merasuki tubuhnya?_

"Sehun!"

"Iya, iya!" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan. "Aku sudah membelikanmu hadiah. Ada di motorku."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Balas dulu pernyataanku tadi, Lu!"

"Tidak mau! Hadiah dulu!"

 _Ya ampun, kenapa Luhan jadi berubah seperti ini? Apa karena listrik padam tadi, otaknya jadi bermasalah?_

"Hadiahnya cokelat kesukaanmu dan boneka Hello Kitty berukuran besar." Sehun bernapas lega. Untung saja, tadi sebelum ke kafe menemui teman-temannya, dia menyempatkan waktu membeli kado Valentine untuk Luhan.

Teriakan penuh kegembiraan lolos dari bibir Luhan. Dia langsung memeluk leher Sehun dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau belum membalas ucapanku tadi," tagih Sehun.

"Ng, bukankah sudah tahu jawabannya?

Sehun mendesah, "Tetap saja aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Luhan terkikik, "Baiklah."

Sehun menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie ..."

 _Cup!_

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bibir keduanya menyatu sempurna. Luhan sampai harus memukul-mukul dada Sehun, karena pemuda itu tak kunjung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia sampai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Yah, kenapa kau agresif sekali?!"

"Habis aku tidak tahan melihat bibirmu yang sangat menggoda itu, Lu. Dan ..." tangan Sehun dengan nakal menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. "Kau semakin tumbuh dengan baik, ya. Bentuk tubuhmu sangat bagus. Aku suka."

 _PLAK!_

"Dasar mesum!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Heechul dan Hangeng baru saja membuka pintu rumah mereka. Ada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mengekori mereka dari belakang. Keduanya berasumsi jika Sehun masih bersama Luhan, mengingat motor putra mereka yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah keluarga Xi. Sehun sepertinya mengikuti saran dari Heechul agar menginap di rumah Luhan.

Sebagai orang tua, tidak ada salahnya Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat sebentar putra mereka.

"Sepi sekali," gumam Yunho. "Apa mungkin mereka sudah tidur?"

Jaejoong memeriksa ponselnya. "Mungkin saja. Ini sudah jam 12 malam, Yunnie."

Heechul yang berjalan paling depan, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sikap diamnya itu sontak membuat yang lain terheran.

"Eonni, ada apa? Kenapa kau—astaga!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat menangkap pemandangan yang ada di ruang tamu.

Televisi masih menyala, ditambah meja yang sedikit berantakan karena sisa dan bekas bungkus makanan yang berceceran, salah satunya cokelat. Di bawah meja tergeletak boneka Hello Kitty berukuran besar.

Namun yang membuat semua orang melongo adalah posisi Sehun dan Luhan yang tidur berpelukan di atas sofa.

"Yunho?"

Yunho terkesiap karena mendengar suara dingin Hangeng. "Ne, Hyung?"

"Aku tahu mereka sudah terbiasa tidur bersama sejak kecil. Tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang, kau harus memberitahu Sehun kalau dia tidak boleh seenaknya lagi tidur bersama Luhan. Apalagi dengan memeluknya seperti itu. Mereka sudah remaja. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan?!"

"Hyung—"

"Kau mengerti ucapanku tidak?!"

"A-aku mengerti, Hyung. Aku akan memberitahu Sehun batasannya saat bersama Luhan," jawab Yunho. _Tapi jika dia mewarisi sifatku, aku tidak janji putrimu akan selamat dari terkaman putraku, Hyung._

Heechul menggeleng melihat sikap _overprotective_ suaminya terhadap putri mereka. Hingga matanya tak sengaja menemukan kejanggalan pada bibir Luhan.

"Omo! Kenapa bibir Luhan bengkak?!"

Jaejoong langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Heechul. "Eonni, kurasa kita akan berbesan! Kyaaaa~"

Reaksi yang berbeda jelas terlihat di wajah Yunho maupun Hangeng.

"Hyu-Hyung ... maafkan sikap putraku, ne? Dia masih muda, jadi wajar saja kalau hasratnya sedang menggebu-gebu dan juga—"

"OH SEHUUUUUN!"

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

Like father like son. Tahu 'kan dari mana asalnya Sehun ikut mesum? XD

Last, guess me who?


End file.
